Video clip media files generally consist of video frames that have the same resolution and the conventional method of video rendering does not allow utilization of the camera motion while video recording. Consequently, in an instance in which there is pan or tilt during the recording of the video, the scene portion corresponding to a fixed video frame resolution is recorded for each camera position. Therefore during playback of the recorded video, the content that was skipped by the camera movement is no longer available for rendering.
One method of generating a panorama of videos includes stitching the videos to generate a larger resolution video. However this approach results in larger video frame resolution which may not be suitably efficient for transmission, sharing, streaming, or the like. In another method a panorama image is generated from the video clip when the camera is panning or tilting.